


Crying In The Wilderness

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek hears something in the night.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying In The Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Selek found this posted on another site and asked me to post it here. I think it was a subtle reminder that I was a member here, too. I've just been crazy busy since I moved 2 states away this past summer. This story is in response to a challenge at another site to use an Advent Bible verse in a story. Enjoy!

Title: Crying in the Wilderness  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: AOS, Sarek; Biblically  
Rating: PG  
Parts 1 of 1

 

A/N: Hello! Selek found this posted on another site and asked me to post it here. I think it was a subtle reminder that I was a member here, too. I've just been crazy busy since I moved 2 states away this past summer. This story is in response to a challenge at another site to use an Advent Bible verse in a story. Enjoy!

 

Summary: Sarek hears something in the night.

\--ooOoo--

Sarek's sleep was disturbed. He quietly rose from his cot in the men's dorm in "Survivor's Camp No. 1”, as the temporary lodging was named, and cautiously ventured outside.

He heard the sound again, a howling on the night air. Sarek wondered what kind of nocturnal creatures were found on New Vulcan (as those without imagination were calling the colony). It almost sounded like one of the survivors wailing in grief.

Could it be a father crying out for the family that existed no longer? Or perhaps a husband caught in the fever with no mate to quench his Fires? Sarek shuddered at the thought.

There! Sarek espied a figure on the top of a near-distant hill, backlit by the light from the planet's two small satellites. It was a male Vulcan, perhaps elderly if the light reflecting from his silvery hair was any indication.

Sarek wondered who the elder was. He watched as the lone figure paced the brow of that hillock, beating the air with his fists and crying, crying out. Sarek thought he caught a sound, "chim," but it meant nothing to him. "Chim!"

Sarek turned from the sight of the raging, aged man to give him some privacy.

"We have all suffered great loss," Sarek mused. He addressed the elder, the voice of one crying in the wilderness, as one of the books belonging to his beloved Amanda used to read. "Cry out for all of us, my brother."

-END-


End file.
